macys_paradelineupfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Macy's Parade 2001 Lineup
The 75th Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade was held on Thanksgiving Day (Thursday, November 22, 2001) in New York City, starting at 9:00am EST and ending at 12:00pm EST. New Character Balloons: * Curious George * Pikachu * Big Bird (2nd Version) * Jimmy Neutron * Cheesasaurus Rex New Novelty Balloons: * Toy Soldier * Macy's 75th Parade Stars * Happy Hippo by Yahoo.com New Floats: * Pokémobile * Kitty Car * 75th Parade All-Stars * Get Real! by WWF * Bob the Builder * Dinotopia by Hallmark Entertainment * Percy the Penguin Balloons Character Balloons * Curious George (Universal Studios) (To Celebrate Curious George's 60th Anniversary, Holiday Ambassador, Retired) - 1st and Only Time * Pikachu (The Pokémon Company) - 1st Time * Millennium Snoopy (United Media) (with Macy's 75th Parade Horn, Retired) - 3rd and Last Time * Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) (Right arm torn by tree) - 2nd Time * Arthur (The Learning Company) (Retired) - 5th Time * Big Bird (2nd Version) (Sesame Workshop) - 1st Time * Rugrats (Nickelodeon) (To Celebrate Rugrats' 10th Anniversary and Their Star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame, Retired) - 5th and Last Time * Jimmy Neutron (Nickelodeon) (To Promote Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) - 1st Time * Cheesasaurus Rex (Kraft Macaroni and Cheese) - 1st Time * Jeeves (Ask Jeeves) - 2nd Time * Honey Nut Cheerios Bee (General Mills) (with Birthday Suit, To Celebrate His 60th Anniversary, Retired) - 3rd and Last Time * Blue (Nickelodeon) (To Promote Blue's Clues Live) - 3rd Time * Cassie from Dragon Tales (Sony Pictures Family Entertainment) (Retired) - 2nd and Last Time * Barney the Dinosaur (HIT Entertainment) - 8th Time * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Scholastic) - 8th Time Novelty Balloons * Toy Soldier - 1st Time (Recreation of Toy Soldier from the 1950's) * Macy's 75th Stars - 1st and Only Time * Flying Fish - 6th Time * Ice Cream Cone * ABC Bouncing Balls (Sesame Workshop) * Happy Hippo (Recreation of Hippo from the 1940's) (Yahoo!) * Harold the Fireman (New York Fire Department) * Cloe the Holiday Clown * White Macy's Stars (Red Text) * Charlie the Elf Falloons * M&M's Network - 4th Time * Green Dog - 2nd Time * Percy the Penguin - 1st Time * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (GoodTimes Entertainment) (To Promote Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys, Retired) - 4th and Last Time Floats * Statue of Liberty (To Remember the People Who Passed Away During the 9/11 Attacks) (Macy's.com) * Tom Turkey - 31st Time (Macy's) * Three Little Pigs Float * Pokemobile - 1st Time '''(The Pokemon Company) * Blue Haul's Paradise * Jolly Polly Pirate Ship * Rocking Lobster * Rocking Horse * Reddi Whip (Retired) * Rocking Lion * Ronald McDonald's Big Red Shoe Car (McDonald's) * Native Spirit (Retired) * The U.S. Mint’s Fifty State Stagecoach (Retired) * Westwood Ho (First Time since 1998) * Sesame Street Pop-Up Book (Retired) (Sesame Workshop) * Maytag Mother Earth * Alice in Wonderland (Comeback Float/Returns Since 1997, Retired) * Animal Planet * '''Kitty Car (Retired) * Big Apple - 25th Time (New York Daily News) * 75th Parade All-Stars (1st and Only time) * 'Get Real! '(World Wrestling Federation) * 'Bob the Builder '(HiT Entertainment) * Road to the Future (HESS) * 'Dinotopia '(Hallmark Entertainment) * Blue's Clues (To Promote Blue's Clues Live) (Nickelodeon) * Cornucopia * Macy's Santaland Express (With the Percy the Penguin Falloon) (Macy's) * Taxi Car (with The Wiggles) (HiT Entertainment) * Barney's Night Before Christmas (Retired) (HiT Entertainment) * Santa's Sleigh with 75th Parade Banner (Macy's) Hosts * Katie Couric * Matt Lauer * Al Roker Broadway Musicals * 42nd Street * Contact * Mamma Mia! * Thou Shalt Not Performances * Shendrak Anderson III * Erik-Michael Estrada * Dan Miller * M&M's: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green and Blue * Tim Curry - A Christmas Carol * Ashley Parker Angel * Charlotte Church * The Cast of Alice in Wonderland * Kenny G * Jill Hennessy * Rudy Giuliani * Betty Buckley * Blue's Clues: Steve Burns as Steve, Sidetable Drawer, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Shovel, Pail, Mailbox, Perwinkle, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and Paprika * Tony Bennett * Jason Cook * WWF Superstars and Staff -''' '''Triple H (Paul Levesque), Vince and Linda McMahon, Kurt Angle, Jim Ross (James Ross), Michael Cole (Sean Coulthard) and Lillian Garcia * Joey McIntyre * Denise Quinones * Charles Nelson Reilly * The New York Police Department (Special Tribute to September 11th) * Officer Daniel Rodriguez * The Wiggles: Greg, Anthony, Jeff, and Murray * Brian Skala * Billy Ray Cyrus * Valerie Harper * Barney and Friends: Barney, BJ and Baby Bop * Boyz II Men * The Cast and Muppets of Sesame Street * 75th Parade Superstars Characters: Felix the Cat, Popeye, Snoopy, Underdog, Rocky and Bullwinkle, Smokey Bear, Kermit the Frog, Raggedy Ann, Garfield, Olive Oyl, Betty Boop, Bugs Bunny, Nestle's Quik Bunny, Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory, Sonic the Hedgehog, Tommy Pickles and Chuckie Finster from Rugrats, Peter Rabbit, Cheesasaurus Rex, Pikachu, Jimmy Neutron, Curious George, Cassie, Mr. Peanut, and Jeeves * Jeff Corwin * Kirsten Storms * Florence Henderson * Billy Gilman * The Cast of Scrubs (To Promote Scrubs) * Jacob Underwood * McDonald's: Ronald McDonald * Usher Raymond * The Radio City Rockettes * Trevor Penick Performer Groups * America Sings Marching Bands * Pickerington Central High School Marching Band * Bainbridge High School Marching Band * Pearl City High School Marching Band * Montana State University "Spirit of the West" Marching Band * Willowridge High School Marching Band * Grenada High School Marching Band * NYPD Marching Band * U.S. Merchant Marine Academy Regimental Band * Hoover High School Marching Band * Brentwood High School Marching Band * James Madison University Marching Royal Dukes * Southwest Missouri State University Marching Band * Southern Regional High School Marching Band Category:Lineups